1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rests for small long-barreled personal firearms such as rifles, and more particularly to adjustable rifle rests suitable for use in target shooting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous firearm rests have been proposed which are suitable for use in aiming and steadying a rifle for use in target shooting.
Wold, U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,350, discloses a bench rest pedestal including a triangular base having three arms, each arm being provided with a leveling screw; a housing receiving a vertical rack; and a gun forestock cradle. The housing includes a horizontal pinion engaging rack, the pinion being provided with an adjusting knob. A left-handed shooter must reverse the position of the bench rest pedestal with respect to the position of the bench rest pedestal when operated by a right-handed shooter.
Other firearm bench rests are suitable for use in only one direction and are provided with knobs providing vertical or horizontal adjustment. The knobs typically are provided on one side of the rest, so that such rests may be awkward to use by a marksman whose handedness does not agree with the design of the bench rests.
Firearm bench rests designed for vertical adjustment typically are adjusted by use of a single screw, rack, or the like. If the threads or teeth are thick or spaced widely apart, adjustment is quick, but fine adjustment is not available. If the threads or teeth are spaced closely together, fine adjustment is provided, but the precise firing position may be achievable only after the adjustment mechanism is turned for a considerable period of time.